As the use of electronic devices, such as personal computers, continue to increase, it is becoming ever more important to make such devices portable. The usefulness of portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, is limited by the limited length of time batteries are capable of powering the device before needing to be recharged. This problem has been addressed by attempts to increase battery life and attempts to reduce the rate at which such electronic devices consume power.
Various techniques have been used to reduce power consumption in electronic devices, the nature of which often depends upon the type of power consuming electronic circuits that are in the device. For example, electronic devices, such a notebook computers, typically include dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) devices that consume a substantial amount of power. As the data storage capacity and operating speeds of DRAM devices continues to increase, the power consumed by such devices has continued to increase in a corresponding manner.
In general, the power consumed by a DRAM increases with both the capacity and the operating speed of the DRAM devices. The power consumed by DRAM devices is also affected by their operating mode. A DRAM, for example, will generally consume a relatively large amount of power when the memory cells of the DRAM are being refreshed. As is well-known in the art, DRAM memory cells, each of which essentially consists of a capacitor, must be periodically refreshed to retain data stored in the DRAM device. Refresh is typically performed by essentially reading data bits from the memory cells in each row of a memory cell array and then writing those same data bits back to the same cells in the row. A relatively large amount of power is consumed when refreshing a DRAM because rows of memory cells in a memory cell array are being actuated in the rapid sequence. Each time a row of memory cells is actuated, a pair of digit lines for each memory cell are switched to complementary voltages and then equilibrated. As a result, DRAM refreshes tends to be particularly power-hungry operations. Further, since refreshing memory cells must be accomplished even when the DRAM is not being used and is thus inactive, the amount of power consumed by refresh is a critical determinant of the amount of power consumed by the DRAM over an extended period. Thus many attempts to reduce power consumption in DRAM devices have focused on reducing the rate at which power is consumed during refresh.
Refresh power can, of course, be reduced by reducing the rate at which the memory cells in a DRAM are being refreshed. However, reducing the refresh rate increases the risk of data stored in the DRAM memory cells being lost. More specifically, since, as mentioned above, DRAM memory cells are essentially capacitors, charge inherently leaks from the memory cell capacitors, which can change the value of a data bit stored in the memory cell over time. However, current leaks from capacitors at varying rates. Some capacitors are essentially short-circuited and are thus incapable of storing charge indicative of a data bit. These defective memory cells can be detected during production testing, and can then be repaired by substituting non-defective memory cells using conventional redundancy circuitry. On the other hand, current leaks from most DRAM memory cells at much slower rates that span a wide range. A DRAM refresh rate is chosen to ensure that all but a few memory cells can store data bits without data loss. This refresh rate is typically once every 64 ms. The memory cells that cannot reliably retain data bits at this refresh rate are detected during production testing and replaced by redundant memory cells. However, the rate of current leakage from DRAM memory cells can change after production testing, both as a matter of time and from subsequent production steps, such as in packaging DRAM chips. Current leakage, and hence the rate of data loss, can also be effected by environmental factors, such as the temperature of DRAM devices. Therefore, despite production testing, a few memory cells will typically be unable to retain stored data bits at normal refresh rates.
One technique that has been used to reduce prevent data errors during refresh is to generate an error correcting code “ECC” from each item of stored data, and then store the ECC along with the data. A computer system 10 employing typical ECC techniques is shown in FIG. 1. The computer system 10 includes a central processor unit (“CPU”) 14 coupled to a system controller 16 through a processor bus 18. The system controller 16 is coupled to input/output (“I/O”) devices (not shown) through a peripheral bus 20 and to an I/O controller 24 through an expansion bus 26. The I/O controller 24 is also connected to various peripheral devices (not shown) through an I/O bus 28.
The system controller 16 includes a memory controller 30 that is coupled to several memory modules 32a-c through an address bus 36, a control bus 38, a syndrome bus 40, and a data bus 42. Each of the memory modules 32a-c includes several DRAM devices (not shown) that store data and an ECC. The data are coupled through the data bus 42 to and from the memory controller 30 and locations in the DRAM devices mounted on the modules 32a-c. The locations in the DRAM devices to which data are written and data are read are designated by addresses coupled to the memory modules 32a-c on the address bus 36. The operation of the DRAM devices in the memory modules 32 a-c are controlled by control signals coupled to the memory modules 32a-c on the control bus 38.
In operation, when data are to be written to the DRAM devices in the memory modules 32a-c, the memory controller 30 generates an ECC, and then couples the ECC and the write data to the memory modules 32a-c through the syndrome bus 40 and the data bus 42, respectively, along with control signals coupled through the control bus 38 and a memory address coupled through the address bus 36. When the store data are to be read from the DRAM devices in the memory modules 32a-c, the memory controller 30 applies to the memory modules 32a-c control signals through the control bus 38 and a memory address 36 through the address bus. Read data and the corresponding syndrome are then coupled from the memory modules 32a-c to the memory controller 30 through the data bus 42 and syndrome bus 40, respectively. The memory controller 30 then uses the ECC to determine if any bits of the read data are in error, and, if not too many bits are in error, to correct the read data.
One example of a conventional memory controller 50 is shown in FIG. 2. The operation of the memory controller 50 is controlled by a memory control state machine 54, which outputs control signals on the control bus 38. The state machine 54 also outputs a control signal to an address multiplexer 56 that outputs an address on the address bus 36. The most significant or upper bits of an address are coupled to a first port the multiplexer 56 on an upper address bus 60, and the least significant or lower bits of an address are coupled to a second port of the multiplexer 56 on a lower address bus 62. The upper and lower address buses 60, 62, respectively are coupled to an address bus 18A portion of the processor bus 18 (FIG. 1).
A data bus portion 18D of the processor bus 18 on which write data are coupled is connected to a buffer/transceiver 70 and to an ECC generator 72. A data bus portion 18D′ on which read data are coupled is connected to an ECC check/correct circuit 74. In practice, both data bus portions 18D and 18D′ comprise a common portion of the processor bus 18, but they are illustrated as being separate in FIG. 2 for purposes of clarity. The ECC generator 72 generates an ECC from the write data on bus 18D, and couples the syndrome to the buffer transceiver through an internal ECC syndrome bus 74. The ECC check/correct circuit 76 receives read data from the buffer transceiver 70 through an internal read bus 78 and a syndrome through an internal ECC syndrome bus 80. The buffer/transceiver 70 applies the syndrome received from the ECC generator 72 to the memory modules 32a-c (FIG. 1) through the syndrome bus 40. The buffer/transceiver 70 couples the syndrome to the memory modules 32a-c along with the write data, which are coupled through the data bus 42. The buffer/transceiver 70 also couples read data from the data bus 42′ and a syndrome from the syndrome bus 40 to the ECC check/correct circuit 76. The ECC check/correct circuit 76 then determines whether or not any of the bits of the read data are in error. If the ECC's check/correct circuit 76 determines that any of the bits of the read data are in error, it corrects those bits as long as a sufficiently low number of bits are in error that they can be corrected. As is well-known in the art, the number of bits in the syndrome determines the number of bits of data that can be corrected. The uncorrected read data, if no error was detected, or the corrected read data, if an error was detected, are then coupled through the data bus 18D′. In the event a correctable error was found, the ECC check/correct circuit 76 generates a read error R_ERROR signal, which is coupled to the memory control state machine 54. If, however, too many bits of the read data were in error to be corrected, the ECC check/correct circuit 76 generates a fatal error F_ERROR signal, which is coupled to the CPU 14 (FIG. 1).
The memory controller 50 also includes a refresh timer 84 that schedules a refresh of the DRAM devices in the memory modules 32a-c at a suitable rate, such as once every 64 ms. The refresh timer 84 periodically outputs a refresh trigger signal on line 88 that causes the memory control state machine 54 to issue an auto refresh command on the control bus 38.
The use of ECCs in the memory controller 50 shown in FIG. 2 can significantly improve the reliability of data stored in the DRAM devices in the memory modules 32a-c. Furthermore, the refresh timer 84 can cause the DRAMs to be refreshed at a slower refresh rate since resulting data bit errors can be corrected. The use of a slower refresh rate can provide the significant advantage of reducing the power consumed by the DRAM. However, the use of ECCs requires that a significant portion of the DRAM storage capacity be used to store the ECCs, thus effectively reducing the storage capacity of the DRAM. Further, the use of ECCs can reduce the rate at the DRAM can be refreshed because the ECC must be used to check and possibly correct each item of data read from the DRAM during refresh. Furthermore, the need to perform ECC processing on read data all during refresh can consume a significant amount of power. Also, if the ECCs are not used during normal operation, it is necessary to refresh the DRAM array at the normal refresh rate while checking the entire array for data errors and correcting any errors that are found before switching to the normal operating mode.
There is therefore a need for a method and system that eliminates or corrects data storage errors produced during refresh of a DRAM either without the use of ECCs or without the need to repetitively correct data errors with ECCs.